


Condition of my Heart

by tuberc-leo-fics (lourthor)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourthor/pseuds/tuberc-leo-fics
Summary: 14 Wontaek drabbles for Valentine's Day. Written for cafewontaek's 3rd annual Valentine's day writing event.





	

**Alone on Valentine’s Day**

 

Taekwoon sat against the wall at the ramen restaurant, huffing as he glared at all the couples giggling around mouthfuls of noodles. Singles deserved better than watching couples be couple-y on Valentine’s Day, and Taekwoon was over it already.

 

When his ramen came, and let’s face it, if he was alone on Valentine’s Day, he might as well order two bowls, Taekwoon dug in, steam heating his face against the chill of the opening door.

 

The man who walked in was tall, around Taekwoon’s own height, and the thing that made Taekwoon immediately like him was the fact that he didn’t come in with anyone. He did, however, sit next to Taekwoon, which was a negative.

 

“Girlfriend ditch you?” the man asked suddenly, staring at the two bowls in front of Taekwoon. Taekwoon just glared at him and pulled both bowls closer, making a show of eating a huge mouthful of noodles before turning his head away.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” the man said. “I’m Wonshik, who are you?”

 

“Taekwoon,” he mumbled around his noodles.

 

Wonshik smiled. “I figured, since we’re the only two singles in here, we should band together. Fight the masses.”

 

Taekwoon stared for a moment longer before passing his second bowl of noodles to Wonshik.

 

“I like how you think.”

 

**A long-awaited return**

 

Taekwoon bit at the edges of his nails, tearing bits of skin off while he tapped his foot, concentrating hard on the doors in front of him. Wonshik had been gone for three weeks, working with artists in LA and helping with the recording of an album, and Taekwoon missed his husband. Immensely.

 

His plane had supposedly landed half an hour ago, but there was still no sign of any of the passengers making their way to baggage claim, and no text from Wonshik saying that he had made it through customs, even though he promised he would.

 

“Excuse me, sir,” he felt a tap on his shoulder accompanied by a deep voice. Taekwoon whipped around and through his arms around the man, clutching at his back.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Wonshik whispered in his ear, hugging him even tighter. “I recognized your back from across the airport. As soon as I spotted you, I power-walked over here.” He pulled back from Taekwoon and gave him a large smile. “Seriously, never again.”

 

Taekwoon nodded and sniffed a little, holding back his feelings at seeing his husband again. “Let’s get you home.”

 

He grabbed Wonshik’s hand and pulled him toward the exit. It took them two minutes to realize they left his luggage on the carousel.

 

 

 

**Cupid & his target**

 

Wonshik has always believed in true love, and always believed that everyone deserves to find that one person who would make them happy for the rest of their life. Looking back on this now, that might be why he became a cupid upon his death.

 

“Jung Taekwoon,” Wonshik murmured to himself, squinting at the next name in his _Cupid Book._ “And he’s currently… in a bar. Good.” He teleported himself to the outside of the bar, making sure not be seen by any mortals, then quickly stepped inside.

 

Wonshik instantly zeroed in on the piano player playing the live music, his head bent forward to squint at the music in front of him. His immediate thought was that those cheekbones could kill a man, and his second thought was more than just a thought, it was an intense feeling he could almost drown in. Desire.

 

Without meaning to, Wonshik found his feet taking him to the bar, coming behind the man as he took a break for some water. His hand reached out on its own and gently touched Taekwoon’s shoulder, who jumped slightly as he turned.

 

“Hello?” he asked, his voice soft.

 

Wonshik licked his lips. “You-you play beautifully.”

 

“Thanks,” he received a shy smile in return.

 

_I’m doomed,_ Wonshik thought. _Doomed._

 

 

 

**Arts and crafts together**

 

“Why did we decide this was a good idea again?” Taekwoon asked, his paintbrush in one hand and a glass filled to the top with wine in the other. He squinted at the person at the front of the room demonstrating how to mix the paint for the exact shade required for the leaves. Taekwoon looked back at his painting and sighed. His tree looked nothing like a tree.

 

“Come on, it’s fun!” Wonshik said, nudging him slightly with his elbow as he added a little more brown paint to the green. “Besides, it was my turn deciding what to do for our date night. I’ve missed art. I used to be quite good, you know?”

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and took up his paintbrush again, mixing the paint with his brush until the bristles were entirely soaked, making Wonshik wince.

 

“Taekwoon,” he started, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist. “You’re doing it wrong. You’re only supposed to get the tip wet.” Wonshik stopped talking at the accidental innuendo. “Nevermind,” he mumbled to himself.

 

“Sorry,” Taekwoon said, taking a big gulp of wine. “I just suck.” He then proceeded to paint the worst leaves imaginable.

 

At the end of the date, when they were back home, Wonshik proudly hung both paintings on the wall.

 

 

 

**Put your heart into it! _Literally._**

 

“Are you ready?” Wonshik asked quietly as they stood, hand-in-hand, in front of the swinging doors of the hospital. Taekwoon nodded once, gaze determined as they strode inside, hands still firmly clasped. They walked up to the desk in the waiting room and stood, frozen, waiting for the nurse to notice them.

 

“How can I help you?” she asked, peering over her glasses at the two of them. They glanced at each other.

 

“Um…” Taekwoon started before gathering up his courage. “We are here for our appointment with Dr. Hwang for our half-heart transfer.”

 

The nurse nodded and called someone on the phone. It wasn’t long before a doctor came to see them. They both put on hospital gowns and sat quietly, still gripping hands, until the doctor came back in, carrying two clipboards.

 

“Now,” he said, “I know you have already signed a bunch of paperwork, but this is one last thing you have to go through before we can get on with the surgery.”

 

The doctor didn’t need to tell them twice before they read and signed the papers, hearts beating faster with thoughts of what was to come.

 

“I can’t wait for part of me to be with you forever,” Wonshik whispered to Taekwoon as they were fixed with IVs.

 

“Same.”

 

 

 

**Accidental Valentines**

 

Somehow, every year since debut, they found themselves spending February 14th alone, together. Usually it was in the company building, where Wonshik would find Taekwoon in his own workroom, practicing the piano or composing, headphones secure around his head. One year it was in the dorm, when a bad snowstorm encouraged the two to stay inside while the other four had a schedule. They watched a movie together then went back to doing their own thing.

 

“Here,” Taekwoon said, thrusting a box toward Wonshik, who just looked at him over his laptop with a raised eyebrow. “This is for you.”

 

“You know it’s not my birthday until tomorrow, right Taekwoon-hyung?” he asked. “I mean, you’re not that old yet.”

 

Taekwoon’s cheeks just pinked and he put his hands in his pockets once Wonshik had grabbed the box. “Just open it.”

 

Wonshik did, pulling on the ribbon that was tied artfully, unlike anything Taekwoon could do normally. He opened the box and glanced up, confused.

 

“We’ve spent the past 5 Valentine’s Days accidentally spending time together without anyone else,” Taekwoon said toward the floor. “I figured I might as well…” he trailed off.

 

Wonshik just smiled and plopped a chocolate into his mouth.

 

“Sure, hyung,” Wonshik said, teasingly. “I’ll be your Valentine.”

 

 

 

**A Valentine’s Day confession/proposal  
**

 

“Do you know what day it is today?” Wonshik asked Taekwoon as they were eating dinner. Whenever they had time, around their busy work schedules, they would try and cook and eat together.

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Taekwoon deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Wonshik said, slapping at Taekwoon’s hand as he reached over for some of the food on his plate, “but it’s also our 2000th day together. Coincidentally.”

 

“Yes, I know,” Taekwoon said, raising an eyebrow. “And what’s your point? It’s just another day. We didn’t do anything for our 100th day, or our 500th day, or 1000th, or any other big milestones.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, we suck. But come on, 2000 days is huge.”

 

“So what do you want to do?” Taekwoon asked. “We have, oh let’s see, 4 hours left in the day and we are both homebodies. We don’t like to do anything.”

 

“Let’s get married,” Wonshik said quickly.

 

Taekwoon just raised an eyebrow. “I think all the government buildings are closed by this point of the day.”

 

Wonshik blinked in surprise. “You aren’t going to say anything else?” he asked.

 

“No, let’s get married,” Taekwoon replied. “Obviously not today, but soon. Definitely soon.”

 

Wonshik leaned over and planted a kiss on Taekwoon’s lips.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you more.”

 

 

 

**Serenade Me, my Valentine**

 

“You know,” Wonshik said, linking his arm through Taekwoon’s as they walked through the door of their apartment building, “There are only, let’s see, 25 minutes left of Valentine’s Day, and I still have yet to hear you sing for me.”

 

Taekwoon brought up a hand and patted his cheek several times, the last one a little closer to a slap. “I never promised you anything like that.” He gripped the skin on his boyfriend’s cheek and tugged slightly. Wonshik retaliated by licking his hand.

 

“You said last night that you hadn’t bought me a gift for Valentine’s and that you would do whatever I wanted, and I want you to sing for me.”

 

Taekwoon groaned and unlinked their arms. “Can’t I just do that tomorrow?”

 

“Stop,” Wonshik said, slapping him lightly in the stomach. “Besides, tomorrow is my birthday and I expect a different present then. Come on, Taekwoon,” he said, staring at him in a jokingly sensual way as he licked his lips. “Serenade me.”

 

“Row, row, row your boat gently down the-” he was cut off by Wonshik’s lips and a strong tap to the side of his hip.

 

“Anything else,” he said, laughing. Taekwoon leaned in for one more kiss before starting again, this time getting it right.

 

 

 

**A ruined Valentine’s day**

 

“What… is this?” Taekwoon asked, standing in their destroyed kitchen. There were pots and pans everywhere, and not an inch of the counter or table was clear. There was also an undefinable splat of some kind of food on the wall that used to be white, but now looked brown with how much it had smeared when it had attempted to have been wiped away.

 

“I’m so sorry, babe,” Wonshik replied from where he was, laying on the floor. “I really tried to clean this up before you got home, but then I got distracted and I couldn’t clean the stain off the walls and this is our new apartment and we won’t get our deposit back and then I started panicking and-” he cut himself off when Taekwoon sat on his stomach leaning forward for a kiss.

 

“It’s okay, Wonshik,” he said when he pulled back. “I’ll clean.”

 

“No, Taekwoon, it’s okay. I’ll clean it up. It’s Valentine’s Day and I was trying to make you dinner, and chocolate, because you always do all the cooking around here and you love chocolate, but I… suck,” Wonshik said, pouting. “Sorry.”

 

Taekwoon just leaned down for another kiss. “Come on,” he said. “Get up and I’ll order take-out. We can clean this all up later.”

 

 

 

**A forbidden love**

 

The first time Kim Wonshik, high warlock of Jamsil-dong, laid eyes on Jung Taekwoon, he didn’t even notice the marks on his skin signifying he was a shadowhunter; he noticed his intense eyes and the strength in his body as he moved across the room, bow trained on a demon. Now that he thinks back on it, that probably should have given it away. And oh yeah, he found him ridiculously attractive.

 

Shadowhunters and warlocks, historically, didn’t get along. The shadowhunter community never approved of any downworlder, even if they worked with the clave without complaint. But Taekwoon, and his parabatai Hakyeon, and the other young adults in the Seoul institute didn’t seem to have the same prejudices as the older generation.

 

“Would you like to come over for drinks sometime?” Wonshik asked, having worked up the courage for weeks just to ask one simple question.

 

Taekwoon gave a small smile before glancing back at the other shadowhunters who were still cleaning the street of evidence of any battle that had just occurred.

 

“Yes… I would like that. But…”

 

“I understand,” Wonshik said. “For now, it’s a secret.”

 

Taekwoon gave him another smile, a little wider this time, and turned back to his duties. Wonshik grinned to himself as he portaled back home.

 

 

 

**Secret love letters**

 

Taekwoon sighed when he looked in his locker, finding the 8th note that month stuffed between his notebook and his shoes. He grabbed it tight in his hand while he slipped on his shoes, making sure to toss it in the garbage on his way out of the school.

 

It’s not that he didn’t like Valentine’s Day, he just didn’t like secret admirers, thinking that people should just confess their love. Not that he ever would, as he was gay as anything and didn’t want to ask someone out and find out that they were straight and a douchebag who would then proceed to out him to the entire school. Besides, he just wanted to focus on playing soccer.

 

When Valentine’s Day actually came around, Taekwoon was very happy to find that there was nothing in his locker, even if he was a little upset there wasn’t any free chocolate from his admirer.

 

“Hey, Taekwoon-hyung,” a voice called from behind.

 

“Yeah?” he asked while turning, Wonshik coming up to him from behind.

 

“Here,” Wonshik said, thrusting out a small box. “I figured I should give these to you myself instead of just putting it in your locker. You like chocolate, right?”

 

Taekwoon nodded as he took the chocolates.

 

“So, are you free this Saturday?”

 

 

 

**A very scary Valentine’s Day**

 

Wonshik knew he shouldn’t have let his friends convince him to do this. A night alone in an abandoned house was enough to make even the bravest of people wet their pants, and Wonshik was a coward. But, a promise was a promise and he couldn’t back out now.

 

The first four hours went by quickly. Wonshik played on his phone and ignored the creaking of the house, and the loud wind. However on the fifth hour mark, things started to go wrong.

 

It started with his phone suddenly going blank and restarting, which was accompanied by a soft voice singing. At first, Wonshik assumed it was coming from his phone, that he accidentally pressed play when fumbling his phone, but that thought quickly left his head when he remembered his phone was in the process of rebooting. That’s when he started to panic.

 

“Hello?” he asked warily, voice barely above a whisper. “Is anyone there?”

 

The singing stopped abruptly and after a few moments the soft voice spoke back. “Can you… can you hear me?”

 

“Yeah, where are you?”

 

Suddenly a form appeared in front of him, and Wonshik screamed, startling the man who just appeared.

 

“No, no, it’s okay, my name is Taekwoon. Who are you?”

 

“I’m Wonshik.”

 

The man smiled.

 

 

 

**“Dance with me?”**

 

Wonshik held his hand out, a smirk set across his face.

 

“Dance with me?” he asked Taekwoon, who just rolled his eyes back into his head, snorting not so elegantly. But he stood up anyway, grabbing the hand.

 

“Just letting you know that if it wasn’t required by basically everyone here tonight,” Taekwoon started, grabbing onto Wonshik’s waist, “I would just stay seated here, sulking.”

 

Wonshik laughed before kissing him deeply, smirking at the slightly dazed look in Taekwoon’s eyes when he pulled back.

 

“Come on,” he said, leaning toward Taekwoon’s ear. “It is our wedding, after all. Our moms would kill us if we didn’t dance at least once.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Taekwoon asked before he leaned his head on the shoulder in front of him, both arms circling around his husband’s waist.

 

They stood there for a while, softly moving in time to the music. Eventually, other people joined them on the dance floor, their moves a little more excited than the newly married couple’s. After a few songs, they made their way off the dance floor and walked around the room, hand-in-hand, trying to thank all their guests for coming.

 

“One last dance?” Wonshik asked when their guests started leaving, the hour late.

 

Taekwoon smiled. “Of course.”

 

 

 

**February 15 th: The Aftermath**

 

“Who… are you?” Wonshik asked the man in his bed blankly. The last thing he remembered was his (ex-) girlfriend slapping him when he said he wasn’t planning on proposing to her, and she left him alone at the bar. At no point does he remember meeting this man.

 

The man gave him a soft smile. “My name’s Taekwoon. I figured you’d be a bit confused this morning, but I couldn’t just leave you alone when you were so drunk…” he trailed off and mumbled a bit.

 

“Did we… sleep together?” Wonshik asked, voice going a little high at the end. The man – Taekwoon – rubbed at his nose a little and grimaced.

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was pretty drunk too and I don’t think we made great decisions, but hopefully I can make this up to you?” he asked. “I made you food.”

 

“Thanks, I guess,” Wonshik said before he got his first good look of the man. He was handsome, and honestly exactly Wonshik’s type. He could tell why he decided to go home with him.

 

“You can stay, Taekwoon,” he spoke up suddenly. “We can get to know each other.”

 

Taekwoon left three days later with a new number programmed in his phone and a new boyfriend to call his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Which drabble was your favorite? Support all the other writers of the event by checking out the cafewontaek214 tag on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
